One two three switch
by Adgeless89
Summary: muahahahaha I hate the dentist and so does naruto next chapter smells like a lemon
1. Intro

Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back and, Sakura and Sasuke start going out. Naruto finally asks hinata out, much to Kiba's not so happiness. Ino's dating shikmaru, which has Temari fuming. On the count of three SWITCH!

Final pairs will be Naruto X Sakura, Sasuke X Ino, Shikamaru X Temari, Kiba X Hinata, Neji X Tenten, Kakashi X Kurenai, Iruka X Anko. (no drama for the last three THANK GOD!)

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (as much as I wish I did) they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard).

(INTRO)

It had been over a month since Naruto had brought back Sasuke from the valley of the end. As soon as Sasuke was out of the hospital he asked Sakura out. Naruto on the outside was all smiles, but inside it was killing him he wanted her so badly. He decided that he'd probably never have the pink haired angel for himself so he asked Hinata out a week after Sasuke and Sakura started dating. The two seemed happy enough. Whenever Kiba was around Hinata was reluctant to even hold Naruto's hand.

Ino and Shikamaru had been going out for 3 months now despite the badgering of a certain Sand Kunoichi. They were happy together despite Ino's constant outbursts. Most people say that Shikamaru didn't have the guts to tame Ino, while others say no man did. So with all the youth (that will be in the drama) going about their young love one was left to wonder how long would it last?

"WELL LETS FIND OUT" Yelled the Godame Hokage. As herself, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka were sitting around a bar table talking. Lets make it a bet Tsunade said, the three men suddenly very interested in making easy profit from the legendary Sucker. It was a three part bet how long before a break up happen, how many, and what the final pairings would be. All four shook on it and would have the night to think about it.

Next chapter who bet on what. Maybe the first break up. More detail, and what about Neji and Tenten?

To find out read the next chapter till then R&R pleeze..


	2. The bet and Heart break

First to answer a question, Hey DemonWolf666: I'll think about it. At this moment I'm not sure exactlyhow many pairs the people are going to go through.

Anyway on to the story.

Chapter 2: the bet's are in

At 9 in the morning well before Tsunade had any meetings scheduled, told Jiraiya, Iruka, andKakashi to meet in her office. She had to add a few well worded threats to convince the ever late copyninja to show up on time. Surprisingly to the other three it worked. They wrote out a contract with therules of the bet.

(the contract)

**Rules of the game**

**1. No member is allowed to change their guess.**

**2. No one is allowed to interfere with the couples.**

**How to determine the winner**

**the person who guesses the most of the final pairings gets that point**

**the persons whose guess is closest to the date of the first break up gets that point**

**the person closest to the number of breakups gets that point**

**the person with the highest number of points wins the bet**

Now onto the most important part of it.the contract was signed by the four and date July 20th. it was decided that the bet would end On new years day.

Tsunade's bet: first break up;Today. final pairs;Naruto Sakura, Sasuke Ino, Neji Tenten, ShikamaruTemari, Kibe Hinata. number of break ups; 6

Kakashi's: First break up; July 27th Final pairs; Naruto noone, Sasuke Sakura, Neji Tenten, ShikamaruIno, Kiba Hinata Number of break ups; 1

Iruka's: first break up tomorrow. Final pairs; Naruto Sakura, Sasuke nobody, Neji Tenten, ShikamaruHinata, Kiba Ino. Number of break ups; 5

Jiraiya's: first break up; August 1st. Final pairs; Naruto Ino, Sasuke Hinata, Neji Tenten, ShikamaruSakura, Dog boy nobody. Number of breakups; 5

Meanwhile Unbeknownst to the beting party Tsunade had already scored the first point as Naruto to everyone's astonishment wasn't touching his ramen (the 25th bowl) just watching as Hinata sat on Kiba's lap and laughed with everyone. Sakura couldn't help but feel mad at Hinata. She had practically taken Naruto's heart and smashed it into little pieces. Ino being the loudmouthed idiot that she is yelled at Naruto "Hey blondy you look a little lonely over there".

"Ino don't say that" Sakura yelled at her ex-rival. She knew Ino was mean but not like that. After hearing this Naruto was fed up with it. he handed Sakura enough money to cover his tab (24 big bowls of miso ramen) and walked out. Sakura immediatly ran after her blond haired teammate. but as soon as she got outside he was gone. "Naruto" she said to herself and went back inside.

to be continued.

Okay I know if anyone reads this they're gonna be like WTF why is tsunade gonna win the bet. Well before the flamers come if you don't like it don't read. besides I'm thinkin of Pairin her wit a certain Ero-Sennin so i had to give her some good fortune.

Next chapter: "I'm Sorry Ino..." "Oh screw off you lazy ass wipe"


	3. Just to tell you author Update

Well Hello,

This is adgless here im just letting you know I should have the next chapter up by Friday. Sorry it's taking so long but I had to work alot cuz people couldn't make it. Plus the Summer school fun, so any way thanks for the reviews.

Once again sorry for taking so long, but the chapters will be longer, It'll be worth it I promise

Adgeless


	4. What was that all about?

Alrighty Just wanted to start by letting people know how sorry I am about taking so long, lots of things I really don't want to get into. Thanks for all the reviews.

"regular speech"

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura'**

Now Chapter 3: What was that all about?

So as the gang now minus Naruto was still sitting there when Sakura came back into the resteraunt. As soon as she had returned to her seat she heard Sasuke ask her "What up with you, since when did you care about the Dobe?"

Sakura mentally cringed at hearing Naruto being called that even though since her and Sasuke had been going out she had started doing it quite often herself

'Maybe I was being too hard on him.' She thought to herself.

**'Like hell you were it's only Naruto, I mean holy shit you're acting like you did it to Sasuke'** Her inner self replied.

'Well no one asked you so shut it windbag' Sakura screamed at her other self.

**'HMPH!' **Was the only response. Now Sasuke knew about inner Sakura so he knew the look she got when the REAL Sakura talked with her. if it was anything but an Arguement Sakura got a dazed look, but if the two were fighting her face contorted itself and began to turn red the longer she was fighting the more she looked as though she was gonna blow. Sasuke chose that moment to pull her out of the arguement because at that point she looked like she could do ten times as much damage as the biggest explosive Tenten had in her scrolls.

"Sakura are you okay your getting that look again" He asked the pink haired girl causing her to jump.

"Oh yes I'm fine Sasuke I was just thinking about Naruto Kun" as soon as the words had left her mouth all of the rookie 9 present as well as team Gai and the sand trio just STOPPED! wondering why everyone was looking at her in an odd way and why Sasuke looked like he was about to blow a gasket she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" As soon as she had finished asking the question Ino ran up grabbing her and dragging Sakura who was swearing rather profusley at her friends kidnapping of her, into the bathroom. Once Ino locked the door she glared at Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ino screamed.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sakura asked shrinking into a corner. Sure the sight of an angry Sakura could make the Mighty Kyuubi piss himself and run screaming like a school girl. But Ino could easily do the same to all 9 of the greater demons when she was pissed so Sakura was scared Shitless.

"You just made a HUGE mistake try to remember what you JUST SAID!" Ino continued to rant. Sakura replayed the incident over and over again in her head until it hit her she had called Naruto 'KUN' and not her Sasuke. She immediatley slapped her hand over her mouth like a child who just swore infront of their parent and knew they were gonna get it.

"Why did I do that?" Sakura said more to herself, but Ino heard it and was quick to answer.

"Cuz you love Naruto!" Ino said matter of factly, and then continued before Sakura could. "just listen who was there for you when Sasuke left?" Ino asked.

"Naruto." Sakura answered dumbly.

"Who brought Sasuke back for you?" Ino went on.

"Naruto." Sakura once again stated.

"Who saved you from Gaara of the sand"? Ino prodded.

"Well Duh it was Sasuke". Sakura said with a great deal of pride. Man was her ego about to take a hit.

"EHHHHH WRONG!" Ino yelled, and once again cutting Sakura off "It was Naruto who saved you." Ino told her friend.

"Uh well then Sasuke must have worn Gaara out" she saw Ino shaking her head. "then Gaara must have been really weak". Once again Ino was shaking her head. before Sakura could begin to speak again Ino yelled at her.

"SAKURA listen Sasuke told me all of it. He collapsed after using the Chidori to many times, Gaara would have killed him too if Naruto hadn't shown up. Naruto summoned Gama bunta when he was fighting Gaara. Oh and just so you know I heard from Shikamaru that Naruto came back from the Sasuke retrieval mission with 2 holes in his chest from Chidories." Sakura gasped she knew Naruto had been injured but she didn't know it was that bad. 'I spent all my time worrying about Sasuke I never checked on Naruto.' she thought to herself.

**'Once again I ask WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ****NARUTO!'** inner Sakura screamed. Ino noticing the look on Sakura's face intervined not wanting to be in such close proximity with the volatile girl.

"Sakura who cheered you on to make you escape my mind jutsu in the chunnin exams, who cheered you up all the time, who cheered for you when you went the highest on the tree climbing, who smiled at you before anyone else when he beat Neji? everything he's ever done was for you. Sasuke told me Naruto could have killed him at the valley of the end, we all know Sasuke was trying to kill him. An inch higher and Naruto's Rasengan would have ripped Sasuke's head off, and an inch lower the front half of Sasukes head would have been pulp. But Naruto wouldn't let himself because it would make you sad, Sakura he would kill himself if he thought it would make you happy." with that Ino ended her speech to her friend and exited the bathroom. Sakura was left to digest all she had just heard. She fell down onto the floor in a heap and burst into tears. As she cried she mumbled one thing to herself.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry". she continued to mumble this as she cried. finally after about 45 minutes of bawling her eyes out Sakura composed herself, and went out of the bathroom.

"Well I'm glad to see you're ashamed of your actions just now". Sasuke said a discontent look on his face. Sakura was increadibly pissed off once again to everyone's surprise, Sakura ripped her hand out of Sasuke's and began walking away. Sasuke ran after her and grabbed her. "Get back here, I didn't say you could leave" Sasuke practically screamed as he wheeled Sakura around.

"Let go of me you ASS" Sakura yelled as she delivered a swift punch to Sasuke's full stomach making him drop to his knees. Sakura walked out of the bar leaving Sasuke wrenching on the ground.

"I wonder what got into her"? Shikamaru said looking at Ino, who was smiling wider than a billboard. "Ino what did you say to Sakura in there." he questioned her.

"Oh enough to get Sasuke all to myself." Ino announced then like Sakura had earlier slapped her hand over her mouth muttering a small "oopsy".

"Damn it I knew girls where too troublesome, I'm out of here you can forget about us too, you bitch" Shikamaru stated in his bored voice, but anyone who knew him could tell he was angry.

"Oh screw off you lazy ass wipe" Ino yelled after him. when she was done yelling she was surprised that she was on the ground, Temari was standing over her. Ino cheek hurt like a Mofo.

"You Whore have fun with your sasuke-kun" Temari said and then ran after Shikamaru. While this was happening the four betters came in for some lunch to find a reeling Sasuke, a floored Ino, a conjoined Kiba and Hinata, anf Neji and Tenten wondering what the name of holy hell just happned.

Meanwhile Sakura had come to her house and was inside she fell on her bed and broke down into tears again thinking about Naruto. She fell asleep soon after and began to cringe from a nightmare.

OOOOOOHHHHH Cliffy BUM BUM BUM! So was it worth the wait? Anyway so there are 3 questions you can answer by vote about the story. First off should the next chapter be

A. All about Sakura's dream

B. the next morning telling Naruto about it

C. both of them together

2. in Chapters to come would you like to see more of the sensei's

A. yes

B. no

C. dont give a shit

And 3. should I put Jiraiya and Tsunade together

A. yes

B. no

C. dont care.

I'll talley votes for question 1 by tomorrow night around 10ish when I start the next chapter (and don't expect them any longer maybe this long but not longer) but the other two will be on going for about 3 chapters, And yes I will listen to the votes.


	5. cute when confused

Alrighty then so the poll answers so far: Here is Sakura's dream and (well trying to) telling Naruto the next morning.

Thanks for all the comments I'll tell you the tallies for the other two questions at the end if you care, so on with the story. Heh heh sorry it took so long.

Sakura could see herself running towards something, she ran as fast as she could towards the orange mass. No matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up to it. She yelled out to it, "NARUTO WAIT". He turned around and looked at her. She was scared she stopped running after him she was frozen. Naruto never looked at her like that.

"It's your fault this happened to me". he said to her. Anger and hatre dwere dripping from his words.

"What are you talking about Naruto"? she asked him sad scared and frightened.

"See for yourself" was all Naruto said to her then a vision flashed before her eyes. She saw Sasuke, but not the Sasuke she thought she had loved. This Sasuke had a crazed look in his eyes, he grinned Maliciously as he ran at Naruto and plunged his electrified fist through Naruto's chest. Sakura watched this happen 4 more times. As she watched the Naruto standing next to her the one showing her this began to show the injuries inflicted on the vision. Blood trailed down his face and out of his mouth, one arm was bent backwards at an odd angle. Then Sakura saw a red chakara start seeping out of Naruto. she had seen this once before in the forest of death. Naruto's eyes turned red and became slitted. Fangs grew out of his mouth and his hands became claws. She then saw Sasuke come up behind him. As soon as Sasuke was there he was gone. Suddenly she felt pain it was terrible, Sakura looked down to see a hand sticking out of her chest. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke began to kackle behind her. Then much to her dispair Naruto began kackling as well. "Now you get what you deserve WHORE" Naruto yelled the last part at her.

"But Naruto I lo" but she couldn't finish as Sasuke drove a second Chidori through her and Naruto pushed a Rasengan into her face. Sakura woke up cold sweat running down her face. Sakura curled up into a ball and began to shed tears silently. She looked at her clock through blurry eyes and saw it said 7:00 am. Holy shit she yelled. Sakura jumped into motion within 1 hour ( a new record ofr her) she was ready and out the door looking for Naruto.

When Sakura found him she plopped down next to him gasping for breath. "what do you want" he asked rather rudley? Sakura was suprised and relieved to find out that Naruto wasn't talking to her but the raven haired boy behind her.

"I came for MY woman" Sasuke said even more rudley (if thats possible).

"Sakura isn't yours you snobby, arrogant, egomaniacal asswipe." Naruto yelled back at the raven haired boy.

"Give it up dope you've got no chance against me" Sasuke sneered as he activated his sharingan. Before anyone could see it Naruto was infront of Sasuke with a fist in his gut. Sasuke lurched forward at the sudden pain in his stomach he fell over coughing.

"Oh and by the way your not stronger than me Sasuke-CHAN" Naruto said as he began walking away. He turned around just in time to avoid the fist Sasuke sent at his head. "Wow for a genius prodigy your a real slow learner" Naruto laughed as he grabbed Sasukes arm and wrenched it behind his back so fast the limb broke out of it's socket. Naruto then hurled him in the direction of the hospital (Landing Sasuke only 3 feet from that door and scaring everyone within 5 feet shitless.) He then looked at the horror on Sakura's face and his saddened. he began walking away mumbling something along the lines of sorry about pretty boy.

"Naruto don't leave me". he stiffened up as he felt her slender arms around his chest, and heard a whimper come from her.

"What are you talking about Sakura? I just demolished your precious _Sasuke-kun_. Why do you even wanna look at me." Once again Naruto was suprised when he felt the hand hit his face.

"I don't care about Sasuke Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyebrow arched as he heard the kun. "I came here to talk to you I had the worst nightmare last night."

"Oh really let me guess the Teme died." once again Sakura began whimpering and slapped his face again.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about him anymore?" she asked as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Sakura" with that she wheeled around tears now freely falling. "Sakura whats the matter"? he asked leaning his head side ways quizically.

"You didn't call me 'Chan'." she said running away.

"Sakura come back, I'm sorry" but she was long gone. he then fell to his knees crying himself. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm sorry please come back I dpn't want to be alone". with that Naruto decided to look for her. He found her house and the door unlocked. So Naruto being Naruto went in, he found Sakura crying to herself on her bed. "Sakura-chann can I come in." he asked her, expecting to get thrown across Konoha.

"Is that you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked not even turning to face him.

"Can i come in then Sakura-chan?" he questioned again this time she looked up at him and nodded. Naruto warily began approaching her he got ready to run when he saw her fly at him, but when she was on top of him holding on for dear life crying her eyes out he was a little more than shocked. He just held her there and comforted her. when she looked like she was about done. "I'm sorry for not calling you chan I didn't know how much it meant to you." he said. Sakura looked at him, as he pushed some bangs away from her face. "there now smile Sakura-chan your much more beautiful when your happy". he said a smile came onto her face, as she leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but oh was it sweet. Naruto looked slightly confused, which made Sakura giggle.

"and your cute when your confused" she replied before leaning in and kissing him again.

Alrighty then sorry that took so long but now I'm done with summer school so I can devote all my time to writing. hope you like the fluff. anywho No sharp objects please unless they are swords, and the swords are presents. I like swords grabs one of my eight.


	6. bad mornings and maddness

Adgeless: so how'd you guys like the chapter?

Naruto: YAY sakura thinks I'm cute.

Sasuke: shut up you retard

Sakura: Don't you call my Naruto-Kun a retard

Sasuke: O.o

Naruto: Yay hugs Sakura

Sasuke: no she's mine

Naruto: goes Kyuubi mode Don't say she's yours Teme begins to thoroughly whoop the crap out of sasuke

Sakura: Yay Naruto!

Adgeless: rolls around laughing ok onto the story.

Ino was walking through the city looking for her Sasuke-kun. 'And now that I broke him and Sakura up Sasuke-Kun is allll mine'. Meanwhile Sasuke had gotten out of the hospital and was walking through the street thinking of ways to take Naruto out of the picture when he bumped into someone. Ino fell down and immideatley and began screaming innumerable profanities. Until she looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at her and the sly grin he was sporting on his face. Ino immideately jumped up and to his side. "Oh Sasuke-kun what are you doing today"? she asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of Naruto and get my woman back" he said coldly

"And if you try that you'll be thrown out of the village." said A rather pissed off Iruka.

"No way are you hurting that boy unless you get through us." said Anko pulling out a pair of Kunai.

"AWWWW YOU TWO FINALLY HOOKED UP THAT'S SOOOO CUTE" Ino screamed and her and Anko were off talking. Sasuke and Iruka just looked at the two Iruka upset because this kinda ruined his and Anko's date, and Sasuke because Ino was supposed to be listening to him rant.

Meanwhile Naruto had just woken up he opened his eyes and wondered where he was since he knew his rooms walls were white not pink with cherries. he took a deep breath and smelt cherries as well. He looked over to see Sakura sleeping on the bed next to him. (No they didn't do anything YET MUAHAHAHAHA) She was still sleeping with a smile on her face. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. She woke at the sudden movement "Oh come on mom Just 5 more minutes please" she pleaded sleepily. Naruto deciding to see what would happen began to play a joke.

"Haruno Sakura you wake up this instant.You have a mission today, Plus that Naruto is downstairs waiting." Sakura was up in an instant running to her closet, that is until Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Thus ending his impression of Sakura's mother.

"Naruto. . . " she said turning to face him.

"Uhh yes Sakura-chan"? he asked scooting back slowly.

"Two things first of all that was the worst impersination of my mother ever, and second of all Naruto-kun" she said with a sweet smile on her face. "I'LL CASTERATE YOU WITH A WOODEN SPOON THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS"! She screamed. Naruto swore that he saw flames burning behind her. After this Sakura hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek before dissapearing to get ready for the day. Naruto fell over unconscious from fear.

Naruto: I'm scared of Sakura-chan now

Sakura: thats what you get for waking me up

Sasuke: damn I never got to finish my rant about killing Naruto

Iruka: and I never got to finish my date with Anko-chan as he says this Anko and Ino go walking by still talking, Sakura then runs after them and begins chatting too.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka all sweatdrop.

Naruto: what your gonna try and kill me jumps at Sasuke and begins to pummel him, as Iruka laughs his ass off

Oh well theres the new chapter sorry it took so long but I was cleaning my computer and almost deleted the story altogether hehe sorry anyway read and review.


	7. DENTIST Fun a nifty treat

-1Adgeless: ok so first of all a few things.

Kakashi: he is not like me because of his lame excuses my dear trigger93

Adgeless: yeah his excuses are just covering up him messin wit Gai

Gai: WHAAAAAT?

Kakashi runs away

adgeless laughs his ass off

But anywho This chapter is basically a filler while I think of the main story.

On to the story

"NOOOO Sakura-chan, don't make me go there." a certain blonde ninja screamed as his pink haired girlfriend dragged him towards the second most evil place in Konoha.

"Okay Naruto-kun I can kinda understand the fear of the hospital but the dentists office come on." she replied as she continued to drag the hapless blonde towards the dentist.

"I don't wanna go I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna" Naruto screamed like a five year old. Sakura who couldn't take it anymore stopped and turned to her boyfriend giving him a long deep kiss. When she was done Naruto could only stare.

"So your telling me one of the most powerful ninja's Konoha has ever known, whose stared death in the eyes countless times, whose had some form of knife or cutting tool through almost every inch of his body, who has a FRIGGIN DEMON IN HIM IS SCARED OF THE DENTIST. 'CHA YOU BIG BABY'" inner Sakura added. At this point Naruto was on his back and could only nod as she dragged him into the building. 'boys are so weird' she thought to herself.

"Oh hello do you have an appointment todat" a nice receptionist asked.

"yes Haruno and Uzumaki for 11 o clock" Sakura answered grabbing Naruto's collar as he tried to run. The poor blonde fell onto his back clutching his neck. Sakura dragged his twitching form to a chair and sat down with a sigh. 'Next time I should bring a leash' she thought.

"Uzumaki-san we'll help you now said the receptionist pointing to a door. Suprisingly to Sakura he actually started walking to the door only looking back with a puupy dog pout once to say help me. Needless to say the chair in the back was much more appealing than what Sakura would do if he didn't go back there. For the next two hours all businesses within 20 mile were plagued with the shrieks of a certain blond ninja.

Two hours later Naruto came out with his mouth and cheeks wrapped in bandages. Sakura was grinning licking a lolipop. "You look like a mummy Naruto-kun" she said with a giggle.

"OHH SHUFDAFUDUF" Naruto tried to yell.

"His mouth is still numb he wont be able to talk till at least 7" the doctor said. "Oh and Naruto-san be sure to come back in a year or it will be much worse" the doctor said the evil shine going on his glasses.

"Oh I'll make sure of it" Sakura said an evil look in her eyes as well. Needless to say Naruto cried out of fear.

Once they were on the road again Naruto was very upset as Sakura got to make fun of him and mutter jokes about how quiet he was being. Then she did the worst thing possible. Naruto who couldn't eat until after 7 had to watch as Sakura fed an unholy appetite for ramen while he watched in tears.

As soon as Naruto saw this he began to formulate his revenge. Sakura had said she would reward him if he was a good boy at the dentist.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Now Naruto-kun we are going somewhere today and if you behave yourself I'll give you a special treat." Sakura said._

_"And what exactly would that treat be" A clueless Naruto asked._

_"lets just say this is a preview" Sakura said as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt until it hung open. Naruto could only druel at the sight before him._

(END FLASHBACK)

'Oh yes she would pay' Naruto thought. Her punishment would be his pleasure.

Ok Im done Next chappie will have some lemony goodness. Muahahahaha

Naruto: YAY I CAN'T WAIT

Adgeless: you shut up or you wont get any MUAHAHAHA

Naruto: you can't do that Sakura-chan is my girlfriend.

Adgeless: yes but I'm in charge here.

Naruto: RAHHHH jumps at Adgeless

Adgeless writes that Naruto's mouth still hurts then punches him in the face

Naruto: that's not fair

Adgeless: like I care I control you in this fic MUAHAHAHA. Any who read and review or Naruto will be tied up and watch Sakura get knocked by Sasuke, and Lee.

Naruto: NoOOooOOooOOOooooOOOOOooo.

Adgeless: I'll do it I'm crazy Grabs Sakura and runs away


End file.
